


It's a 15 out of 10

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Migraine, Migraines are evil, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You're suffering from a migraine and a Winchester decides to pop by your room. Do you suffer in silence or deal with him?





	It's a 15 out of 10

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt "It's a 15 out of 10".  
> As a person who suffers from nasty migraines I wrote this from experience.

This was it. This was what death felt like. You had faced Vampires, demons, werewolves and god knows whatever else. You've had concussions, you've gotten stitches without anything to numb you up, you've been stabbed and shot but what was going to end you? A fucking migraine. It had been years since you had one but you never remembered them being this damn bad. Not only did it feel like your head was going to explode but you wanted to puke. Any movement made you want to empty the little content you had in your stomach. You were thankful that the room was cold. Cold always made you feel better but there was a small amount of light that coming from the crack in the door. If you could move you would have shoved a shirt down there and slapped a "do not disturb" sign on the door. If this migraine didn't end your existence you would steal one of those from the next hotel you stayed at. Or you would make one. You were trying to focus on killing the pain in your head when you heard the voice. It wasn't that you didn't love being around The Winchesters but today you just wanted to be left alone. You wanted to die in peace. 

 

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," Dean entered your room with a smile as he flipped on the light. He was way to chippy. 

 

"Turn the fucking light off!" You scream at the older Winchester. 

 

Dean instantly flipped the switch back down and closed the door behind him. He knew the tone in your voice. He had heard it before. Every time you were in pain. But none of you had been on a hunt in a few days so it wasn't from that. 

 

"What's wrong?" Dean questions as he sits down on the bed next to you. Even though there was barely any movement it did not agree with your stomach.

 

"Migraine." You manage out a whisper as you pull a pillow over your head. 

 

"Pain level?" Dean whispers into your ear as his fingers ghosted across your lower arm.

 

**"it's a 15 out of 10."** You manage to croak out as you fight back another wave of nausea.

 

You felt the bed move again but you didn't bother to move. You didn't care to move. You didn't care that Dean snuck quietly out of your room. He probably left you here to die but you oddly seemed okay with that. At least he didn't have to see you suffer.  You had no idea how much time had passed when you felt familiar fingers ghost over your arm. 

 

"Alright I know you don't want to but I need you to sit up." Dean whispers to you as he sits down next to you. 

 

"Bite me." You grumble as you move slightly. You didn't want to do this. 

 

"Maybe later." Dean helps you sit up against the headboard. "Right now I got drugs for you." 

 

Dean felt around for your hand and when he found it he placed two pills in your hand. Once he knew you took them he handed you a bottle of water which you barely touched. He wasn't surprised with that. He was actually surprised he got you to take the pills. 

 

After slinking back down onto the bed, you let out a moan when your neck cracks in that wonderful way, then lay on your side with a pillow under your arm. 

 

You were surprised when Dean pulled the pillow out of your arms and helped you onto your stomach. It only took a second later for a cold chill to cover the back of your neck. Holy shit that felt like heaven. 

 

"Sleep." You heard Dean whisper into your ear as you closed your eyes. Even though your head was ready to explode and you couldn't really focus you could have sworn you heard Dean humming "Hey Jude."


End file.
